talesofarcadiafandomcom-20200222-history
Parental Guidance
Parental Guidance is the forty-fifth episode of ''Trollhunters'' and the sixth episode of Part Three. Official Synopsis When Barbara's art obsession leads to an "aha!" moment, she demands Jim tell her the truth. Dictatious reveals Gunmar's plans to resurrect Angor Rot. Summary Barbara's memory of Trolls has suddenly returned, which means that the kids have a lot of explaining to do to their folks. When they can't think of any more lies and Barbara becomes fed up, Jim is forced to admit the truth. Meanwhile, Dictatious has finally reunited with his brother, but earning his trust is a completely different task altogether. When Dictatious accidentally leads a group of goblins right to Jim's house, Dictatious has even more explaining to do. The Trollhunters and their parents fight off the goblins, showing each other their worth as a Trollhunter or protective parent. Plot In the basement of the Lake house, Barbara is painting a drawing of her son, Jim, in his armor. When she examines it more closely, a forgotten memory suddenly hits her as she looks at her other paintings: from Blinky, Strickler, Vendel, the trolls of Trollmarket, and finally to Jim. Barbara finally remembers about the world of trolls, yet is fearful of what her son has gotten himself involved in. Meanwhile, Jim, Toby, and Claire ride their bikes to Jim's house after a long day of school. When they arrive they find Claire's parents and Toby's nana in the living room. They also find a very crossed Barbara waiting for them, wanting to have a little talk with them, to the kids' worry. Cast * Kelsey Grammer as Blinky * Emile Hirsch as Jim Lake Jr. * Charlie Saxton as Toby Domzalski * Lexi Medrano as Claire Nuñez * Jonathan Hyde as Mr. Strickler * Fred Tatasciore as Bagdwella * Ike Amadi as Angor Rot * David Bradley as Merlin * Mark Hamill as Dictatious * Lena Headey as Morgana * Anjelica Huston as Queen Usurna * Tom Kenny as Javier Nuñez * Amy Landecker as Barbara Lake * Andrea Navedo as Ophelia Nuñez * Laraine Newman as Nana * Frank Welker as Fragwa/Goblins Trivia *Barbara's memory of the Trollhunters officially returns. **Additionally, Toby's nana and Claire's folks find out their kids are Trollhunters as well. **It is also revealed that Claire's parents' names are Javier and Ophelia. *Blinky, Claire, Toby, and Jim finally learn (from Dictatious and Claire herself) that Angor Rot is back and is after Jim. They also learn that Gunmar is after the Staff of Avalon, which is hidden in Merlin's Tomb. *This is one of the first episodes since Part Two where AAARRRGGHH!!! does not appear, but has been mentioned. *The music playing in the background while Barbara is painting prior to her regaining her memories is “Morning Mood” by Edvard Grieg. *Anton Yelchin is once again included in the credits, as scenes from "A Night to Remember" play in the first few minutes of the episode. *'Getting Crap Past the Radar:' When Barbara tries to explain to everyone's parents that their children are in trouble, Claire's father directly asks if they are on drugs. *'Getting Crap Past the Radar:' Later, when Jim says their parents deserve to know what they do at night, Mr. Nuñez immediately yells, "What do you do at night with my daughter?!" **This is pushed further when Javier states "Well at least that's better than the alternative," after Jim reveals that he, Claire and Toby are Trollhunters. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Trollhunters Episodes Category:Part 3 (Trollhunters) Episodes